muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Cerf
Christopher B. Cerf (born August 19, 1941) brought a mid-century pop music sound to the music of Sesame Street, writing songs for Little Jerry and the Monotones (for which he performed one of the back-up singers), Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats (for which he also performed the lead singer), and other short-lived pop-star parodies. Among his best known works are "Put Down the Duckie" and "Monster in the Mirror," two collaborations with former Sesame Street head writer Norman Stiles. Both songs have been filmed in versions that feature large numbers of celebrities. He appears in the television documentary Sing! Sesame Street Remembers Joe Raposo and His Music in tribute to his friend and collaborator. His father, Bennett Cerf, was the co-founder of Random House books and a panelist of What's My Line? and his mother, Phyllis Fraser, co-founded Random House's Beginner Books with Dr. Seuss. His brother, Jonathan Cerf, wrote Big Bird's Red Book. Some characters that Cerf has provided voices for include Little Chrissy, Chrissy, Bruce Stringbean, Mick Swagger, How Now Brown, the Lead Frazzletone, the singer of the Cecille theme song, and the Captain from "Imagine That!" Sesame Place's The Game Centre was "the creative brain-child of Cerf."Correction: Ahl's only part of Sesame Place", InfoWorld, October 31, 1979. Christopher Cerf is also the co-creator and an Executive Producer of Between the Lions. He was a close personal friend of the late Douglas Adams, acclaimed author of the The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy trilogy. He wrote the introduction for the US edition of The Salmon of Doubt, a posthumous release of some of Adams' last works. Composer credits Image:Aboveitall.jpg|Above It All Image:EnVogue.Adventure.jpg|Adventure Image:Song.Air.GuySmiley.jpg|Air Image:Antarctica.jpg|Antarctica! Image:Song.BacksBusyTappin.jpg|Back Front Tap Rap Image:BarnInUSA.jpg‎|Barn in the USA Image:Count-babycountonme.jpg‎|Baby, You Can Count on Me Image:BalladOfSlipperySlim.jpg|The Ballad of Slippery Slim Image:Celeb.bbking.jpg|B.B. King Image:Beginningmiddleend.jpg|Beginning, Middle, End Image:BertsBlanket01.jpg|Bert's Blanket Image:Song.Between.jpeg|Between Image:Song.betweenyoume.jpg|Between You and Me Image:Song.BigBiggerBiggest.jpg|Big Bigger Biggest Image:Song.birdlandjump.jpg|The Birdland Jump Image:Song.borntoadd.jpg|Born to Add Image:BrandNewLook.jpg|Brand New Look Image:Song.bubbleonmysnuffle.jpg|Bubble on My Snuffle Image:Song.cdrivesmecrazy.jpg|C Drives Me Crazy Image:CloudNine.jpg|Cloud Nine Image:Cluckaroundtheclock.jpg|Cluck Around the Clock Image:1706h.jpg|Coconut Counting Man Image:cookiediscoTV.jpg|Cookie Disco Image:Song.countithigher.jpg|Count it Higher Image:Song.countingbackwardsinspanish.jpg|Counting Backwards in Spanish Image:Song.countingrobins.jpg|Counting Robins Image:12starsbythrees.jpg|Counting Stars by 3's Image:Count vacation.JPG|Counting Vacation Image:2096w.jpg|Dance Myself to Sleep Image:LittleJerryDanger.jpg|Danger Image:HowNowBrown.jpg|Danger's No Stranger Image:Bertdoor.JPG|Do De Rubber Duck Image:DoTheDog.jpg|Do the Dog Image:Cookieangels.jpg|Don't Eat the Pictures Image:2482a.jpg|Don't Sing This Song Image:DontTouchMe.jpg|Don't Touch Me! Image:SignSaysDontWalk.JPG|Don't Walk Image:3154n.jpg|Don't Waste Water Image:Doo Wop Hop.jpg|Doo Wop Hop Image:2059x.jpg|D-U-C-K-I-E Image:3136j.jpg|Elbows and Knees Image:Elephantelevator.jpg|The Elephant Elevator Operator Image:Song-exit.jpg|Exit Image:FaceFacts.jpg|Face Facts Image:Song.fivejive.jpg|Five Jive with Elmo Hammer Image:3982c.jpg|Furry Happy Monsters Image:GoBabyGo!.jpg|Gonna Rock You to Sleep Image:Googlebugle.jpg|Google Boogle Image:Song.HandTalk.jpg|Hand Talk Image:Cookiecd.jpg‎|Handful of Crumbs Image:Happytapping.jpg|Happy Tappin' with Elmo Image:Song.healthyfood.jpg|Healthy Food Image:Song.heavylight.jpg|Heavy and Light Image:HeyFood.jpg‎|Hey Food Image:HonkAroundtheClock.jpg|Honk Around a Clock Image:HonkerDuckieDingerJamboree.jpg|The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree Image:4112zi.jpg|How Hard It Is to Be 15 Image:Hotinthecity.jpg|Hot in the City Image:CountRuler.jpg|How Deep is Your Bathtub Image:TellyRandyTravis.jpg|How Should I Tell You I Love You Image:Song.IAmChicken.jpg|I Am Chicken Image:ICan'tGetNoCooperation.jpg|(I Can't Get No) Co-Operation Image:IfElmoHadTeeth.jpg|If Elmo Had Teeth Image:Gotoschool1.jpg|I Go to School Image:4125s.jpg|I Want to Be Me Image:Wishihadafriend.jpg|I Wish I Had a Friend to Play With Me Image:RememberILoveYou.jpg|I'll Always Remember I Love You Image:Song.ImABookwormBaby.jpg|I'm a Bookworm, Baby! Image:4134u.jpg|I'm Gonna Get to You Image:Song.sadhappy.jpg|I'm Sad Because I'm Happy Image:Inout.jpg|In and Out Crowd Image:InYourImagination.jpg|In Your Imagination Image:2795m.jpg|The Inside Story Image:ItsMyFeather.jpg|It Ain't Heavy, It's My Feather Image:Zydeco.jpg|It's Zydeco Image:3136m.jpg|Jump Image:Thebeetles.jpg|Letter B Image:LongTimeNoSee.jpg|Long Time, No See Image:3763f.jpg|Love in the Junkyard Image:MeGoingtoMunchYou.jpg|Me Going to Munch You, Munch You, Munch You Image:Megottabeblue.jpg|Me Gotta Be Blue Image:Monsterinthemirror.jpg|Monster in The Mirror Image:Character.mrbetween.jpg|Mr. Between Image:2485m.jpg|Near to You Image:Band.oscarsjunkband.jpg|Oscar's Junk Band Image:Onmypond.jpg|On My Pond Image:OnceIsNotEnough.JPG|Once is Not Enough Image:OneWay.jpg|One Way File:OppositeGame.JPG|Opposite Game Image:Noimage.pngThe Opposite Song Image:PutDowntheDuckie.jpg|Put Down the Duckie Image:BillyIdle.jpg|Rebel L Image:Chrissyandthealphabeats.jpg|Rock 'N Roll Readers Image:4027c.jpg|Rosita Image:Toothpaste.jpg|Say Toothpaste, Somebody! Image:4116za.jpg|Shake Your Rattle and Roll Image:StandByYourCan.jpg|Stand By Your Can Image:TallTale.jpg|Tall Tale Image:Littlejerryandthemonotones.jpg|Telephone Rock Image:10CommandmentsofHealth.jpg|The Ten Commandments of Health Image:Canttakethat.jpg‎|They Can't Take That Away from Me (Sesame Street) Image:2874d.jpg|This Song Is for the Birds Image:001.JPG|Up and Down Opera Image:Cecille.UpDown.jpg|Up Down, In Out, Over and Under Image:4137m.jpg|Washin' the Dog Image:3007f.jpg|Watching All the Triangles Go Image:Song.WhenYouGrowUp.jpg|When You Grow Up Image:3831oinkerBsong.jpg|Where Can You Be, B? Image:WetorDry.jpg|Wet or Dry Image:Homepage-1-.jpg‎|Wet Paint Image:WetPaintSign.jpg|Wet Paint Sign Image:Nosong.jpg|The Word is "No" Image:3816s.jpg|You Don't Have to Be a Grizzly Image:You'reAlive!.jpg|You're Alive Image:2356-4.jpg|ZZ Blues Image:Song.zigzagdance-original.jpg|Zig Zag Dance References External links * New York Social Diary: Christopher Cerf * Wikipedia Article on Christopher Cerf * Cerf's official YouTube channel Cerf, Christopher Cerf, Christopher Cerf, Christopher Cerf